Harry Potter et la fille au visage inconnu
by morfalar
Summary: Harry se prepare à affronter Voldemort mais qui est donc cette étrange fille que lupin part chercher?


Ceci est ma premiere fanfic de Harry Potter, Je remercie Meria selene et sorack pour m'avoir corriger le début du texte et je m'escuse de lui piqué son truc pour la fin

Allez vite voir ses fanfics elles sont tres bien aussi

J'espere que vous allez apprécier…

Je vous laisse savourer

CHAPITRE I : PROLOGUE 

L'homme était courbé sur son bureau, il rédigeait une lettre, sa derniere pensait t'il. Elle était destinée à un dénommé Harry Potter. L'homme paraissait jeune, mais pourtant ses traits étaient vieux, fatigués, il paraissait usé, mal arrangé par le temps qui passe.

La pièce ressemblait vaguement à une chambre normale, sans compter ça et là quelques détails qui démontraient parfaitement le contraire. Une valise était ouverte sur le lit, les vêtements, qui ressemblaient à de grandes capes, se rangeaient seuls dans l'armoire, de l'autre coté en face de la cheminé, où se consumaient quelques buches, un étrange tableau semblait observer l'homme assit. Le tableau, représentant un homme avec une grande barbe blanche, des lunettes en demi-lune et une longue robe bleu, regardait d'un air amusé l'homme et de temps en temps, déballait une friandise de son papier pour la manger.

Un invité vînt déranger le bruit ambiant se composant du gratement de la plume, des vêtements se rangeant, et des buches crépitantes.

L'homme qui entra était plutôt vieux, bossu et chauve, mais il souriait et paraissait sympathique.

- Monsieur, j'ai la la soupe à la citrouille que vous m'avez demmandé, dit il.

- Entrez donc, Tom, veillez la poser sur le bureau, je finis ma lettre et je m'en occupe, répondit l'homme.

- Mangez la vite elle va refroidir, monsieur.

- Ne vous inquitez pas, je ferais honneur à votre soupe Tom, répondit l'homme en souriant.

- Ah ! Je voulait vous informer qu'une personne du nom de Tonks voulait vous voir, que dois je lui repondre ?

- Faites la venir, et apportez un bol de plus, merci.

Tom sortit de la chambre en se courbant. L'homme assit, se releva, il rangeat la lettre dans son cartable en cuir vert qui était sur le lit à coté de la valise maintenant vide.

Il avanca vers la petite fenêtre, elle donnait sur une vieille rue, arpentée de monde qui entrait sortait de magazins plus ou moins grand, mais dont tous paraissaient tenir grâce à la magie. Le temps était agréable, mais assez décevant pour un mois de juillet. Aucun nuage à horizon, mais l'air était froid.

On ne tarda pas à frapper à la porte, et une voix de femme se dégagea.

- Remus, je peux entrer ?

- Entre, je finissais d'écrire la lettre à Harry, je l'enverrais tout à l'heure par hibou, j'ai entendu dire qu'Edwidge m'attend dans la volière de Tom.

- Enfin Remus, nous ne pouvons continuer comme ca, Harry a besoin d'aide et nous fuyons, ce n'est pas résonnable, le coupa la femme. Elle était grande, élégante malgré son air triste, ses longs cheveux accentuait cette idée a cause de leur couleur grise souris.

Remus traversa la pièce, pour embrasser Tonks, il la prit dans ses bras, écartant ses cheveux pour la regarder dans les yeux il lui dit alors.

-Voyons, nous en avons déjà parlé, Harry est grand maintenant, il va avoir dix sept ans, il est un adulte dorénavant, et j'ai confiance il ne ferat pas de bêtises. Nous devons la retrouvé, elle seule peut aider Harry, il le sait et il ne tentera rien temps que l'on ne l'aura pas retrouvé.

- Mais comment la trouver, la prophétie parle d'une fille, mais ou la trouver ? Nous n'avons aucun indice.

- Crois tu que je serais partit sans avoir une idée précise d'où je compte aller ? Celui-dont-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom sait où elle se trouve et j'ai moi même mon idée. Je t'en parlerais plus tard on n'est pas à l'abris des oreilles ici, ou des oreilles à ralonge devrais je dire.

Remus lacha Tonks et partit vers la porte. L'ouvrant à la volée, il surprit derrière elle un homme de petite taille, plutôt gras et regardant autour de lui avec des yeux vif.

- Tient donc, Queudvert, que fait tu la à écouter à notre porte ? Sale rat, tu n'a aucun sens du respect des autres, retourne donc vers ton maître, mais avant donne lui ca de ma part, l'homme sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Endoloris, bien le bon jour à ton maître Queudvert

Celui ci se tordait de douleur, et dans un pop ridicule il se transformat en rat, il serpentat le couloir et s'engoufrat dans un trou.

- Bon reste ici, je vais envoyer cette lettre, assure toi que Queudvert n'était pas suivit . »

Remus rentrat dans la chambre, saisit la lettre et descendit les escaliers.

En attendant Tonks sortit dans le couloir avec un scrustoscope et le passa devant les chambres, il ne sonnat pas une fois. Elle rentrat dans la chambre et attendit Remus.

Harry se réveillais juste quand Edwidge cogna avec le bec à la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il occupait au terrier. Tout comme à son habitude, ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre à faire pâlir le plus désordonné des moldus. Et avait encore poussé, ils lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules et Mme Weasley qui considerait Harry comme son fils n'osait pas lui demmander de les couper, elle regrettait presque les cheveux en catogan de Bill. Harry se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre prit la lettre d'Edwidge, celle ci s'envola sur le perchoire fait à sa taille près du lit d'Harry, et prit un peu de hiboumiam.

Harry descenda les marches de la maison des Weasley, il s'arrêta en chemin devant le palier d'une porte rouge où brillait les initiales G.W., il entra dans la chambre sans frapper et se trouvat nez à nez avec Ginny, elle était en sous vêtement et hurla en voyant debarquer Harry :

- Ah ! c'est toi tu m'a fait peur, j'ai crut que c'était Ron. Il m'aurait encore hurlé dessus si j'était dans cette tenue devant lui, comme si c'était ma faute s'il rentre dans la chambre des autres sans …

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Harry lui avait sauté dessus et l'avait renverser sur le lit, il l'embrassait fougueusement l'empêchant de parler. Harry ferma la porte à clé avec sa baguette et s'engoufra sous la couette avec Ginny qui riait à n'en plus finir.

Un étage plus bas Ron et Hermionne se disputaient encore sur un sujet encore plus insignifiant que les autres, cette fois il s'agissait du professeur Flitwick :

- Je te dit que Flitwick à du sang gobelin dans les veines, je l'ai entendu le dire à Rosmerta au « trois balais », puisque je te le dit j'en suis sur !

- N'importe quoi, le professeur flitwick est de nature de petite taille, il n'est pas gobelin, arrête de raconter des salades, tu es vraiment borné c'est pas possible.

Mme Weasley arriva alors dans la pièce et s'informa du litige.

- eh bien, vous êtes enervés dès le petit matin, que se passe t'il encore, où sont Ginny et Harry, ils sont pourtant levés la chambre d'Harry est vide.

- Ron persiste à dire que flitwick à du sang gobelin, il ne veut pas se mettre dans la tête que tout le monde ne fait pas un mêtre quatre-vingt à 17 ans, répondit Hermionne.

- Rah mais tu es énervante toi à toujours vouloir avoir le dernier mot, cette fois ci j'ai raison et tu ne veux pas l'admettre.

- Il me semble en effet que Ron a raison Hermionne , Bill a eu son poste à Gringots grâce à flitwick car celui ci avait de bonne relation avec un gobelin qui y travaillait, un proche de sa famille aparement, dit Mme weasley. Maintenant que le débat est clos, si vous alliez dégnomer un peu le jardin, avec cette brume ils en profitent pour manger toutes les fleurs, et mes hortensias méritent un autre sort que de finir dans l'estomac de ses patates sur jambes.

Les deux sortirent de la cuisine, Hermionne semblant avoir perdu l'usage de la parole et du sourire. Alors que Ron avait la tête fouré dans un buisson hurlant apres les gnomes, Hermionne le regardait en se moquant, ce qui acentuait la mauvaise humeur de Ron.

Le jardin était très en désordre, ça et là quelques parterres fleuris donnait au jardin un air encore plus dépareillé, au milieu du jardin tronait un vieux maronnier qui était quasiment aussi vieux que la maison elle même… Ca et là on pouvait voir les traces de son existence, comme un énorme trou dans une des branches principales qui corespondait au premier vol de Ron.

- Vient donc m'aider au lieu de te moquer de moi, beugla soudain Ron

- Je croyais que tu étais le meilleur en matière de dégnomage, ce n'est pas toi qui avait dit à cette fille que tu avais envoyé un gnome si haut qu'un moldu avait raconté avoir vu un drole d'oiseau en forme de pomme de terre ? Comment elle s'apellait deja, ah oui Romilda Vane, c'est ca ?

- tais toi, lui répondit-il, je comprend pas pourquoi tu veux absolument toujours avoir le dernier mot. C'est maladif chez toi.

- Voilà le problème chez toi, tu ne comprends jamais rien !

Harry arriva dans le jardin, tenant Ginny par la main, ils étaient habillés et paraissaient de bonne humeur.

- Ah vous voilà vous deux, on peut savoir ce que vous faisiez ? Maman ne vous a pas trouvé tout à l'heure, encore à batifoler ? Vous devriez faire attention, si jamais maman vous apercoit elle risque de ne pas trop aprécier.

- Occupe toi de tes oignons Roonil, de toute facon maman est très contente que Harry et moi soyons ensemble, elle a même dit c'est la meilleur chose qu'il soit arrivé depuis longtemps dans la famille. Si j'étais toi je m'occuperais plutôt de trouver une petite amie à ton tour, et mieux que cette Lavande Brown, répliqua Ginny.

- Mais, mais… rah vous m'énervez, répondit Ron.

Pour une raison inconnue hermionne, situé en retrait rougis très étrangement, et se révéla très efficace en matière de dégnomage, Harry crut même l'entendre marmoner « prend ça saleté de lavande ». Décidement Harry se demandait bien se qui se passait entre ces deux la.

Plus tard pendant le repas, Mr weasley rentra de son travail et pas avec de bonnes nouvelles, le ministere de la magie voulait fermer l'école de Poudlard, jugeant McGonagall trop faible pour diriger à elle toute seule l'école.

- C'est Hoprik qui me l'a raconté ce matin, et vu le temps qu'il a mis à s'assoir, je pense que McGonagall a fait un tour chez Fred et George et a acheté un de ses sortilèges de furoncloderiere. En tout cas elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot et je l'a soutien, Ginny a encore son ASPIC à passer.

- Papa, à quoi ca sert d'aller la bas, on est en guerre, il vaut mieux se preparer à s'affronter qu'à passer son temps à des cours ennuyeux comme ceux de Bins. En plus j'ai eu 8 BUSE, c'est amplement suffisant. Et puis Ron ne retournera pas à l'école lui, pourquoi il ne passe pas ses ASPIC ?

-Voyons Ginny, Ron, Hermionne et Harry vont affronter Qui-tu-sait, et n'essaie pas de m'amadouer avec ses explications illogiques nous en avons déjà parlé tu ira à Poudlard.

Ginny finnit le repas en faisant la moue, et l'ambiance ne fut pas très agréable surtout que Ron et Hermionne avaient décidés de ne pas se parler, ou du moins pour l'instant. Harry le savait, tout deux ne voulait pas en parler mais leur relation était très forte tout de même, Harry les avait vu s'embrasser en passant devant la cabine des prefets dans le train, alors qu'il cherchait le crapaud de Neville, Trevor, qui s'était échappé encore une fois. Mais ils ne semblaient pas y faire allusion et préféraient se disputer à longueur de journée, peut être n'acceptaient-il pas le fait de s'aimer.

L'apres midi était passé sans grosse incidents, sauf le fait que Mme Weasley avait trouvé par inadvertance un calecon de Harry dans la chambre de Ginny et se demmandait comment celui ci avait bien put arriver la, et Mr Weasley ne put s'empecher de s'imaginer prochainement grand pere, ce qui effrayat Mme Weasley, mais Ginny se justifia aussitôt en avouant qu'elle avait prit le linge de Harry pour le mettre au sale et que le calecon avait dut glisser par « hazard » dans sa chambre, malgré tout Mme Weasley resta perplexe.

Le soir alors que Mr Weasley lisait la gazette du sorcier, les quatres adolescents étaient enfermés dans la chambre de Ron et discutaient sur l'avenir prochain, Hermionne, bien sur, trouvais cela horrible de priver tant d'élèves d'examen si neccesaire… Ginny au contraire esperait plutôt quel'école ferme, elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner a Poudlard

- Qu'est ce que je ferait là bas toute seul ? Vraiment je prefere rester avec toi Harry, et quand tu auras tuer Voldemort, on pourra se marrier et avoir des enfants.

- Ginny, tu sais que c'est dangereux, tu serat en sécurité à Poudlard, je ne serais pas tranquille si je te sais sans défence.

- Quoi ! en sécurité a Poudlard ? Avec ce qui c'est passé là bas il y a deux moi, tu crois vraiment que l'on puisse être en sécurité quelque part sans Dumbledor. En plus je ne pourrait m'empêcher d'attaquer tous les serpentards qui me passerons sous la main

Harry allait rétorquer quand Mme Weasley appela Ginny pour recoudre ses nouvelles robes, Ginny s'en alla en claquant la porte. Ron et hermionne la regarderent partir bouche bée, puis jetèrent un œil inquiet à harry.

Harry, énervé, se leva et se placa devant la fenêtre, il plongeait ses mains dans ses poches d'un air renfrogné quand il sentis dans celle ci la lettre qu'il avait recu le matin, il se tourna précipitament vers Ron et Hermionne qui sursautèrent sur le coup.

- Hé ! j'ai oublié que Lupin m'a écrit ce matin, c'est Edwidge qui m'a apporté sa lettre, je vous la lis :

_Cher Harry,_

_Ici tout se prepare, je m'installe dans ma chambre, Tom acceuille tèes bien ses hotes. J'attend l'arrivée de Tonks, elle ne devrait pas tarder. Je suis allé au ministère de la magie et le portoloin est prêt, Il m'attend non loin d'ou tu te trouve, Mr Weasley s'en ai occupé, il m'y accompagnera._

_Charlie m'a certifié qu'elle était là bas, elle te ressemble beaucoup apparement. Le probleme c'est qu'elle n'est pas seule, elle est entouré de pas mal de mangemort, ca ne va etre facile. Je suppose que Voldemort doit m'espionner, il doit etre quasiment certain que je sais où elle se trouve. A mon avis cette saleté de rat ne doit pas etre loin._

_Passe mes amitiés à Hermionne, Ron ainsi que le reste de la famille Weasley. Je te contacterais dès que je serais en mesure de le faire en mesure de le faire. En attendant ne tente rien d'inéspéré et soit sage._

_A bientôt je l'espere_

_Remus_

PS : J'avais raison, je viens de rencontrer Queudvert, il m'espionnait avec de simple oreille à ralonge, il s'est encore enfuit

Harry rangea la lettre dans sa poche et regarda Ron et Hermionne qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

- Il est malin lui, je ne vais pas rester ici à ne rien faire alors que Voldemort continue de tuer des innocents.

- Non, Harry tu lui a promit, Tonks s'inquiete tellement pour toi, si il t'arrivait quelque chose elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie, répondit hermionne

Ron qui voyait déjà la dispute arrivé essaya de changer de sujet :

- Hé je sais, demain Bill va faire une visite à St mangouste pour sa blesseure, pourquoi ne pas y aller ? Peut être verrat-on Neville ou cet imbécile de Lockart.

Au même moment ou Ron finissait sa phrase un hibou grand duc se posa au bord de la fenêtre, Harry ouvrit et prit la lettre qu'il tenait, elle lui était adressé. Aussitôt le hibou, sans prendre le temps de se reposer, repartit vers le Nord.

- C'est MacGonagall, s'exlama Harry. C'est la premiere fois qu'elle m'écrit , je me demmande bien ce qu'elle me veut.

- Le mieux pour le savoir c'est d'ouvrir la lettre tu ne croit pas, fit remarquer Hermionne.

-Quel perspicacité, Hermy, ironisa Ron.

Harry ouvrit la lettre et la lu à haute voix :

_Cher Potter,_

_Je viendrait demain après midi au terrier vers 16h, je dois vous parler._

_Amicalement, _

_Minerva MacGonagall_

- Eh bien, en voilà une qui ne change pas, toujours aussi bavarde…

- Tais toi Ron ! Je me demmande bien ce qu'elle veut te dire, répondit Hermionne

- Moi je sais, elle veut surement que je retourne à Poudlard, mais c'est hors de question. Il faut que je la trouve, elle seule peut m'aider.

- Oh Harry, soit raisonnable, on ne sait même pas à quoi elle ressemble.

- Hermionne tu dit n'importe quoi, Lupin sait ou elle se trouve. De plus elle me ressemble, elle doit surement être très belle, ajouta Harry avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

A ce moment là, la porte s'entrouvrit, derrière Ginny en larme se tenait debout avec sa nouvelle robe.

- Qui est belle, Harry, qui te ressemble ? C'est qui elle ? Pauvre débile tu ne comprend jamais rien !

Elle partit en pleurant, Harry se lança à sa poursuite, Ron regarda Hermionne avec une tête inquiète, celle ci leva les yeux au plafond et haussa les épaules. Ils sortirent de la chambre à la recherche de Harry et Ginny.

A suivre dans le chap 2 : Visite a St Mangouste

Harry : Ouah, quel suspens !

Ron : C'est qui « elle » ?

Morfalar : vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre

Ron : c'est à dire quand ?

Morfalar : Bientôt, je suis en train de l'ecrire

Hermionne : On s'est pas embrassé, non mais oh, c'est quoi ses bêtises ?

Morfalar : Mais si Harry vous a vu !

Harry : Oui je vous aie vu

Ron : Harry tu est mort…

Morfalar : Pas de menace ou je te fait sortir avec Pansy Parkinson …

Ron : bon je me tais mais va écrire, je veux la suite.

Morfalar : N'oubliez pas de mettre des reviews si vous avez aimé.


End file.
